


Escape the Night – Not Oki Doki: The Temptation of Delta

by Dede42



Series: Escape the Night - Not Oki Doki Timeline [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Brand - Freeform, Inspired by the Legend of Pandora's Box (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Tea, a deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta always seems to get the short end of the stick, and she can't get rid of her brand. But when she gets offer a deal from The Collector, she's very tempted. But will she take it?
Series: Escape the Night - Not Oki Doki Timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932130
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	1. PROLOGUE: BRAND

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Oki Doki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570699) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Time for the next installment. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**PROLOGUE: BRAND**

*****

When you hear the word brand, you will generally think of the names of popular clothing, games, and other sorts of items that thanks to marketing and advertisements. Another type of brand, or branding, is how cattle would be branded by their owners so that they wouldn’t get mixed up with the cattle owned by others.

But the type of branding that I’m talking about is the type that a person can have for themselves, whether it’s a brand that they created, or has been given by others, and I have a brand that I wished that I could change…but I haven’t been able to change, no matter how hard I try.

The brand that I’ve been stuck with ever since I got pulled into the various OET timelines, is one where I am considered useless, I’m treated like I’m either invisible or don’t even exist, I get excluded a lot, I get left out of the loop, and it always seems like I always get the short end of the stick every. Single. Time.

I’ve strived to get rid of this brand, to prove that I’m useful, and that I shouldn’t be excluded…but I haven’t had the best of luck so far in the timelines where my brand is, sadly, very obvious:

In the OET timeline, I was first being included and helpful until the temple incident, where nearly everyone in the group did a complete 180, and I was soon being excluded, being left out of loops, and treated like that I didn’t even exist. This got really bad, and it seemed like no matter what I did, I was stuck with the brand to the point that I’ve been kidnapped by Junko for her Izuru Kamukura 2.0 Project.

Things have started picking up in the _Possession AU_ , and I’m sad to say that my brand is in full force, plus if anything goes right for me, Mystic gets jealous and resentful. So, clearly I can’t win or escape my brand. For _The Fugitive AU_ , well that’s where my brand has been rearing its ugly head, until recently, and things are slowly improving…slowly.

In the _A Real Doll of a Girl Timeline,_ my brand is active since Cecelia opted not to take me to be a doll, and I’m more then certain that it’s because I wouldn’t look as nice as a doll. Well, those who got kidnapped the first time had have been rescued…they’re falling into a deep sleep one by one, and when I tried to leave the SAE base, I got stopped, and no one seems to care that I won’t be targeted by Cecelia.

For the _Not Oki Doki_ timeline, my brand is on point still, and I’ve gotten the short end of the stick once again. Basically, I’m going to be on brand even in this timeline, and that clearly isn’t going to be changing anytime soon. Yeah, losing the chance to be Scheherazade’s apprentice to Mystic is hitting me hard, and has put a sizable dent in my self-esteem.

When will the day come when I won’t get the short end of the stick? When I can _finally_ prove that I have useful skills, that I shouldn’t be excluded, that I’m not invisible, and that I can do things.

When?!


	2. CHAPTER ONE: ONE WAY AND TEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Time to see how Delta's doing after losing to Mystic. Onward!

**CHAPTER ONE: ONE WAY AND TEA**

*****

As I was shown out of the Arabia exhibit, I felt a hole in my heart. This was completely on-brand, and I got passed over and someone else got the recognition.

_‘_ _Well, at least they did give me a little_ _,’_ I thought, recalling that Scheherazade did say that I had _some_ potential, and that I could get to tray with her every now and then…wait, she said that like she was planning on having me stay. _‘_ _Is there something she knows that I don't_ _?’_

My heart started beating frantically, and I turned to rush back inside…but I was already in the genie tent and the belly dancers were guarding the way back in.

_‘Looks like there's no other way to go but out_ _,’_ I thought, turning away, and, sighing, I got down on my hands and knees and crawled through the hole.

*****

About a minute later, I was back out on the other side. I took a moment to collect myself and my thoughts. Mystic was staying with Scheherazade, probably a better fate than if she were to be with the Cursed God. Cyrille was, apparently, making a John Mulaney exhibit for the museum. And the others…were there others?

I wasn’t sure of who got sent away by Envy through his portals and who were still around, or even where they were currently located. Which mean, I was going to have to search through the museum to find them.

_‘Well, I don’t really have anything better to do,’_ I thought, heading down the spiral staircase to the main level. _‘And I_ definitely _don’t want to go into the Ancient China exhibit and deal with that annoying Emperor and his mom.’_

I’d had my fill of those two when watching the ETN 4 episodes as it was.

*****

I reached the main floor, just as The Collector and someone else stepped out of the soul room, and I backed up behind the nearest pillar, peering around to see if I could get a look at the other person, but they kept their head down in submission.

As the Collector had a rather intimidating, but queenly, aura, I felt my heart race inside my chest, and to be honest, I didn’t really want anything to do with The Collector at that particular moment. In an attempt to get out of their line of sight, I kept my head down and tried to power-walk away. But just as I was past the other person – a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I gasped, my muscles tightening in response like I always did when suddenly grabbed, and then in my ear, almost like a snake whispering…

“ _I can help you overcome your insecurity_ _…_ ”

The Collector's voice sent chills down my spine. I dared not to look behind me or even up. I couldn't bring myself to. I attempted to speak, but my vocal cords were gasping as I felt them constrict in my throat.

" _Follow me, child…_ "

A single gentle yank was all it took to get me to follow her, even though I really _didn’t_ want to go with her, but I had no choice.

*****

We arrived in The Collector’s study, which was a dark room lit by candles and ambience lighting. I felt my body moving on autopilot as the Collector lead me to a chair at an elegantly-crafted mahogany table.

_‘Please, Lord, just let her make the kill quick and painless_ _!’_ I thought, positive that this was where I was going to end up dying, and I was _definitely_ embodied with plenty of anxiety by this point.

Somehow, The Collector could sense this. “There is no need to be afraid, child,” she assured me. “I did not bring you here to harm you. Perhaps I can make you something to help you relax.” And she gently pushed me toward the chair.

I practically dropped onto the chair seat like a weight dropping into the ocean. With an elegance I couldn't really grasp in my current state, the Collector glided towards a kettle. I spaced out by that point, due to the anxiety, and it was only when I detected a trace scent of peppermint under my nose that I was able to focus.

“ _Maghrebi?_ "

I flinched a bit. "H-huh?"

The Collector had returned with the cup and a green tea. "Would you like some Maghrebi?"

I blinked in confusion. "What's…that?"

"It is a Moroccan mint tea."

_‘_ _Huh,’_ I thought, eying the tea. On one hand, I _did_ like peppermint tea, but on the other hand, the Collector…was evil, right? At least she seemed to be evil during ETN 4 whenever she showed up in the beginning of each of the episodes, not to mention what she did to Liza. _‘_ _I mean,_ _I can't exactly_ _escape_ _anytime soon. Might as well have something.’_

"Yeah, sure," I agreed, trembling a little.

"Thank you." The Collector gently placed the cup at the table beside her before walking over, grabbing another cup, and sitting at the other end. She seemed to be watching me, and I admit that I was anxiously observing the tea. "You seem rather apprehensive, Delta."

_‘_ _To say the least,’_ I thought. “I just…you're being really kind to me."

"Why wouldn't I be?” The Collector inquired. “I am not the clown who dragged you here."

_‘_ _No, you're not,’_ I thought, know that she was right about that. _‘_ _In fact you seem to be her antithesis. She's loud, energetic, and zany, whereas you're usually quiet, controlled, and poised.’_ "But…all I've ever heard about is how evil you are."

She considered this. "I suppose that is fair. However you need not fear me, I promise."

_‘_ _But....the tea.’_ I kept studying it.

"There is nothing in that cup but tea," the Collector assured me.

I considered the tea one last time, and finally decided that she was right and that it was safe to drink. I picked up the cup, blew on it to cool it down a little, and I took a sip. It was a gentle, subtle mint, one that sent a sensation of relaxation through me. I could feel my muscles gradually returning to their normal tension, creating a much more natural blood flow.

"Mmm," I said softly as my apprehension began to melt a bit. "Oh, that's good."

"I hope it is not too bitter."

I shook her head. "No, this is really good."

The Collector smiled. "I am glad.”

I guess I was wrong about The Collector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I did change the title of the story a little. That's good tea. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. CHAPTER TWO: THE OFFER IS MADE TWICE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Delta is with The Collector. Time to see how she's doing. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER TWO: THE OFFER IS MADE TWICE**

*****

As the tea relaxed me and there was a few moments of silence, not the silence of the tent that was filled with fear and stress, but the kind of silence where one could catch their breath, relax, and be able to focus.

It was that silence that was in the room, and so I pondered why the Collector had brought me here. I wasn't exactly the most high-profile writer in the fandom. If anything, I was confused why I hadn't seen Nora, one of the more high-profile writers.

For she’d been writing ETN fanfics long before I did, and had been on AO3 the longest…as far as I knew.

"You seem to feel left out of the loop quite often," the Collector told me after some time. "Am I wrong?"

A pit formed inside me. As the Collector had said earlier, one thousand years definitely gave her experience in analyzing people, and she'd just managed to hit one of my biggest insecurities right on the head.

I shook my head softly.

"No," I admitted. "You're not."

"And you often feel unseen."

I nodded again.

"And you feel that you're not being given the chance to use your skills."

_‘_ _What is this; callout hour?’_ I wondered, the pit inside me growing bigger.

"Right on the nail, I'm afraid," I affirmed reluctantly.

"I see,” said The Collector thoughtfully. “Personally I think you have quite a lot of skill. Your intellect and curiosity prompts you to explore into knowledge, correct?"

Ok, that kinda came out of left field, and I blinked. "I…guess."

The Collector gave a soft smile. "How would you like to be given power that will help you find knowledge as you wish?"

The tea I’d just sipped practically rocketed upwards at those words, and I almost choked. Me? Power?

"Umm...."

"You wouldn't be left in the dark any longer and you'd finally be seen."

“…” And there it was, another out of left field, but still…I wanted to be useful and seen. But…the Collector. "Uhhh…can…can I think it over?" I requested, stammering a bit since this was a lot to take in.

The Collector nodded. "Another cup of tea while you think?"

"Sure."

I tried to keep myself occupied. I spaced out for the second time, and by the time I came back, the tea was already cold. But to be polite, I took a sip anyways, and the taste hit me a bit harder then it had when the tea had been warm.

"Why does it taste stronger?" I asked, especially since it was _definitely_ stronger then I was used to drinking.

The Collector smiled. "There is a saying that goes with the tea, which is usually served in cups of three: _"The first glass is as gentle as life,_ _the second is as strong as love, the third is as bitter as death_.”

“ _D-death?!_ " I felt a little panicked, to say the least, causing me to drop the cup. Every muscle in my body winced as the clashing of the cup echoed against the study floor. I quickly got on my hands and knees, apologizing profusely. "I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to-”

I suddenly felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. Glancing up, I saw the Collector.

"There is no need to apologize," she assured me. "I understand that that word can startle many."

_‘_ _Yeah, no kidding,’_ I thought.

The Collector's hand glowed red as she pointed it at the mess on the floor. Almost instantly, the cup began to repair itself. The tea was recollected and it soon was back on the table as if nothing had happened.

I was in shock, and I slowly stood up. I’d seen the Collector perform magic before, but this was the first time that I _actually_ saw it all up close. Even when the Collector had been making the tea, I hadn't seen what had happened. But this time? It was mere inches from me. I was both shocked and intrigued.

"I…wha…how…?"

The Collector smiled and gave a single nod. "Truly worthy. Those who have not shied away from seeing my power up close are very good candidates for becoming an archiver."

I blinked, not understanding. "A…what?"

"Someone who would be working closely with me and venture with me in finding new artifacts,” The Collector explained, “Someone who will help organize the museum and use their power to help me expand purgatory."

Almost entranced, I sat back down in my chair. Was this finally a brand change? Could I finally felt as though she had significance? Or was this just too good to be true?

"Just think of it; you would be able to travel across all of time and space," the Collector continued. "Explore so many places and cultures. See so much beauty. And the treasure you shall find on the explorations will be worth more than you can even imagine."

"Um…well, I'm not really interested in gold or anything-" I began.

"No, child," she said calmly. "Gold, jewelry, amulets. They are all worthless compared to the _true_ treasure. And deep down, you _know_ what I mean."

_‘_ _Not really,’_ I thought.

"Just search inside yourself, Delta…"

I took a breath and closed my eyes and tried to search for this "true treasure." Based on what the Collector said, I knew that it wasn't gold, jewelry, amulets. Was it something tangible? It didn't seem like it was. _‘_ _I don't know! I don't know! I don't--!_ _Wait. Know?’_

Now I knew!

"Knowledge and wisdom," I gasped quietly, opening my eyes.

"Exactly," the Collector affirmed. "You would no longer be left out of the knowledge, because you would _possess_ the knowledge. And you need knowledge to tell great stories. Of course, Mystic may be the star attraction and a storyteller, but you and I would be the masterminds of this place. All of the exhibits must answer to us. _We_ would be the creators."

There was a tiny part of me that craved this sort of power. I was _definitely_ tired of being left out, and I wanted an upper hand for once. But…was it worth it?

"Think of it this way," the Collector whispered. "You can refuse, but you would return to feeling left out, invisible, ignored, be stuck in what you call 'your brand.' Or you can accept, and move forward, achieving power beyond your wildest dreams. All the world's knowledge, all of the knowledge of time and space, it would all be right at your finger tips."

At my fingertips…knowledge…tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I accept The Collector's offer? Will it help me get rid of my brand? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. CHAPTER THREE: DELTA NO MORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Hey guys, time to see if Delta will accept The Collector's offer or not. Onward!

**CHAPTER THREE: DELTA NO MORE**

*****

The Collector’s words echoed in my mind, about having knowledge, traveling, no longer being useless, to _finally_ be freed of my brand.

"Right at…my finger tips…" I repeated in a bit of a daze, looking at the palm and finger tips of my right hand. I came to a decision. _‘_ _Screw it! I'm gonna be a time lady.’_ "Okay, I accept."

Smiling the Collector took my hand and I stood.

"Excellent," she said. "Now follow me, and we shall get you started."

The figure with their head down followed as we left the room.

*****

I’d made my choice, and it was the right one.

I followed The Collector through the museum with the figure following us, and I watched as The Collector gracefully opened the doors to reveal the room with the soul jar. Up ahead was a familiar box, and behind it, a staff with a tiny floating book atop it.

"What's…what's in that box?" I asked, approaching it when she gestured to it, and that was when I noticed the engravings. Tentacles. Just…tentacles.

"Oh, no, no, no!" I exclaimed as I turned around, having a flashback of the two times I’d seen that box get open in the season finale of _Escape the Night_ , and the fate of both Cassidy, who’d been turned into the Gorgon, _and_ Joey, who was currently trapped in that infernal box. "Hell no! Not today, Satan! We are _not_ doing this. Not a chance. No thank you, ma'am. Not in this lifetime. Count me out. I’m going to have to exert my _NO_ muscle on this one. I’m marathoning a whole season of _NO_. I'd like to get myself a one-way ticket on the Nope Train to No-Way-in-Heckville in the country of Flip-That-I'm-Out."

I moved to leave, but The Collector put a calming hand on my to stop me.

"You would refuse something so beautiful?” she asked softly. “Imagine what _secrets_ it holds, what _power!_ It transforms people into their true nature.”

_‘_ _Gee, where've I heard_ that _one before?’_ I thought sarcastically, for I knew what happened to the _last_ two people who opened that box. I did _not_ want to be the third.

And yet…that box could be my way out of this stupid brand. I _did_ hate feeling invisible, ignored, isolated, out of the loop, excluded. If opening this box was what it was going to take…

_‘_ _Easy, Delta…Pandora opened a box, and look at what happened…’_ I pushed the warning thought aside and I slowly turned around while The Collector removed her hand, I faced the box, which I was certain was whispering to me.

_We got knowledge…_

I approached it and placed my hands on the lid. The cold metal vibrated through my nerves as I lifted it and some of the smoke entered into my head, making me gasp. All of a sudden, I heard a demon cackling from within.

"Oh my…" the Collector exclaimed. "It looks like there's a little bit of evil inside of you…"

_‘_ _Oh no…’_ I realized what I did, but it was too late!

Pain surged through me. I grasped the sides of my head and stumbled to the ground. "You…you tricked me!" I yelled in agony.

I felt my hair become long and black. My clothing changed into a black, bat-winged robe. But the worst part? I felt an entire new personality entering my mind. A domineering, magical one. And despite my best attempts, this personality overtook my mind as the physical changes finished.

_“No! No! Get out! Get out!”_

_Hush,_ whispered the voice of the new personality, _hush, it is quite all right. Just relax, just rest, little Delta._

_“No! This is my body!”_ I screamed at the personality, but I was starting to feel sleepy. _“No…no…I…I don’t…no…”_

_Time to rest,_ the voice cooed and I felt myself sinking into darkness…but it wasn’t scary and cold, it was warm and peaceful. _That’s it, just rest. Go to sleep…sleep and be at peace, little Delta. Sleep and have peaceful dreams._

I couldn’t fight…I was _so_ sleepy…and everything went black, warm, and peaceful.

*****

Rose Black’s POV:

"Why in the name of Lucifer am I on the floor?" I asked with my new voice, which was a sleek and low one, kind of like the Sorceress, and I removed the glasses as I didn’t need them, pocketing them inside my robes.

Like a queen, I stood up and grabbed my staff. "I shall have to execute whoever is responsible."

_"_ _NO!_ _"_

An earthquake reverberated throughout.

I gave a smirk. "Oh my…it seems that one of the exhibits is…acting up."

"Indeed," the Collector nodded. "And I know who is responsible for it. Please…follow me… _Rose Black_.”

“Gladly.” I followed The Collector and her servant out of the room, my robes trailing behind me, and as I followed, I checked and made sure that Delta was still sleeping peacefully inside what had once been her mind.

I became aware of some kind of magic trying to take Delta’s soul, and I stopped it in order to examine it.

_‘Ah, The Other Mother,’_ I thought, recognizing the magic. _‘So, she wants Delta’s soul, eh? Well, I can do something about that.’_ I needed Delta to keep her soul if I was to be able to access her thoughts and memories for information.

So, I made a perfect clone of her sleeping soul, one that would still be connected to her thoughts, feelings, and memories. And I let The Other Mother take the clone of Delta’s soul.

_‘That will keep her busy,’_ I thought, following The Collector. _‘Delta shall sleep peacefully in her mind, and her body shall be mine forever.’_

I was glad to be freed of that infernal box, and I looked forward to my partnership with The Collector at her amazing museum.

I wasn’t going back to that box. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Rose Black speaking. You want Delta? Sorry, she's taking a *very* long nap right now, and she won't be waking up anytime soon. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> That's pretty much my brand in a nutshell, and I wish I could change it, I really do. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
